legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yang Xiao Long
"I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me." - Yang, to Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long is one of the main characters from the web series RWBY. She is voiced by Barbara Dunkelman. Yang is a bright and energetic young woman who shows a thrill for fighting and doesn't seem to feel intimidation. Yang is Ruby's paternal half-sister. Personality Yang's voice actor, Barbara Dunkelman, has said that when Yang's character was described to her, she was described as "the kind of person who would teach someone how to swim by pushing them in the water". This speaks volumes about how Yang approaches most things in life. She is very straightforward and confident. Yang is also described as being a cheerful, energetic and bright young lady. She is arguably the most flippant, carefree and adventurous member of her team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle and often taking combat and hostile situations lightly. Yang is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations. However, Yang’s “brawler” fighting style is evocative of her personality. Her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. When her hair is cut during battle, her resulting anger leads her to attacking with straight, blunt force. Additionally, a grudge against Neopolitan led to frustration on Yang's part, which quickly cost her the battle and almost her life. Her thoughtless anger led to the quick loss of her right arm in a short encounter with Adam Taurus. Despite these things, Yang is deceptively mature. She is extremely nurturing, particularly toward her younger sister, Ruby. Yang pushes her into being outgoing and also worries a great deal for her sister across the many battles they fight in. This protective and encouraging nature extends to Blake and Weiss as well. Yang is worried for Blake on several occasions, such as when she runs from her team and when she suffers from sleep and appetite problems, opening Yang to discussing her stubborn past. Yang’s love of adventure is a main reason she decided to become a Huntress. However, after the deaths of Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina, the losses of her right arm and her partner, Blake, Yang sinks into a reclusive depression. The mention of her missing partner agitates her; she gives Ruby the cold shoulder and outright ignores her sister when she says, "I love you". Over months, Yang rebounds from this reclusive nature. Though she experiences flashbacks, she tries to keep moving forward, partially for her father’s sake when feeling she holds him back. She accepts the wisdom of her father, Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port and dons her new robotic arm. When training with her new limb, she learns how to balance her carefree nature without overconfidence or agitation. She paints her arm to match her style, changes to a new outfit and heads to Mistral, though Taiyang believes she has not overcome the personality that cost her arm. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare TBA LOTM: Weirdmageddon Relationships Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Black Belladonna Jaune Arc Nora Valkyire Pyrrha Nikos Neopolitan Chie Satonaka Sakura Haruno Tifa Lockheart Rider/Alexander the Great Yang is Rider's master in LOTM: Weirdmageddon. Rider and Yang respect each other due their status' as warriors. They also enjoy a lot of the same things, like video games. However, they due get into disagreements and arguments at times. Mainly regarding Rider's desire to conquer the world and Cheesecake obsession. But they are able to work together and make an effective team. Berserker/Hercules Gallery Yang Xiao Long.jpg Yang Xiao Long with Ember Celica.jpg Vol2 Yang ProfilePic Normal.png Vol3_Yang_ProfilePic_Normal.png Yang_Vol_4_arm_profile.png Vol1 Yang ProfilePic PJ.png|Yang's Pajama's Vol1 Yang ProfilePic Uniform.png|Yang's Uniform Vol2 Yang ProfilePic Alt1.png|Yang's Hunter Outfit Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Yang's Prom Dress yOUaCdal.jpg Yang_Xiao_Long.png jEbaOX.jpg untitled_by_deadpool100000-d9cgm4j.jpg Yang_Xiao_Long_by_jadenkaiba.png zsowHPxDsKU.jpg 7sBQLjB3sHo.jpg DGgqnIchYIE.jpg f9cc93999b1df9cd2544d6f98379086fe8497c76_1450058280164.jpg yang_xiao_long_by_mendrea-d9k2xic.png V2_06_00030.png V2 08 00022.png V3e5_00080.png V3_0600024.png V3_0600051.png V3_0600053.png V3_08_00008.png V3_11_00122.png V4_09_00006.png V4_12_00079.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the RWBY Universe Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Stars Category:Team RWBY Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Partner Category:Blondes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sibling Category:Sister of Hero Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Barbara Dunkelman Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Raizen High School Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ami Koshimizu Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Animated characters